Gen. Of Peace
Internet Explorer Users, use this page Welcome to the Gen. Of Peace page. The Gen. of Peace is a Guild Founded on October 25, 2010, dedicated to maintain peace in the Caribbean, and keeping the Forces of the EITC, Navy and Jolly Roger at Bay. Its led by General Lawrence Daggerpaine, and you can find the guild on Cortevos. 'History' The Gen. of Peace started out by being the Generals of Peace, founded by Red. The Generals of Peace merged with the Chetik Union. When Red left, his second in command, Lawrence Daggerpaine, went and rebuilt the guild, now named the Gen. Of Peace. The new Generals Of Peace, the Gen. Of Peace, was founded on October 25, 2010. The new goal of the Gen. Of Peace is to make all of the Caribbean peaceful once more. It currently has about 330 members. The offical sword of the Gen. Of Peace is the General's Broadsword and the Peace Keeper Blade. It's HQ is located on Peace Island. Also, the guild took the Head Stone and plays a big part in the Peace Island Quest. ImagesCA5B8UY7.jpg|Cortevos White House Screenshot_2011-04-09_16-27-34.jpg|Lawrence Daggerpaine(Center) with two of his top officers, Bill Plunderbones (Left) and Bounty Hunter Bill (Right) vr_account1.jpg 'Ranking System' #Guildmaster #Co.-Gm #Top Officers #Officers #Veterans #Members 'Main Members:' GM: *Lawrence Daggerpaine GM (Partly Active) *Bill Plunderbones Co.-Gm and Head of the Mirum Division Head Officers: *Michael (Head of Spies) (Inactive) *Kat Walnutstone (Head of Voodoo) (inactive) *Bounty Hunter Bill (Head of Security) Other Important members *The Light *Esmerelda (Inactive) *Last Desperado ( Lawrence's Secretary) (Inactive) *Rose Sharkwrecker *Kat (Inactive) *Lawless (Inactive) *Jack Warskull *Jay Brightsun (Inactive) *Davy O Skull (Partly Active) *Jack Edgerat *Johnny Darkmorigan *Capt. Lannon (Head of Military) *Black Buccaneer (Head of Role-play) *Bess Firebones (Inactive) *Jack Pistol *Richard Goldvane *Jack Wolfspain (High Officer) * 'Allies:' *Royale Alliance (Inactive) *Viceroyalty Co. (inactive) *Royale Knight Co (inactive) *Grande Doubloons (inactive) *Thirsty Souls *Co. Republic *Black Officers (inactive) *Ensouled *Rogue Firewalkers *Skull's Marines *Britsh Knights *Co. Black Guard *The Order of Nautillus *North 'Join Today!' Think your Savvy enough to join this guild? All you need to do is leave your Current guild if you haven't already. Then go Cortevos Server, and find a member of the guild. Tell them who you are, like on wiki, and they should put you in. Put this userbox of you page after: 'RANDOMNESS!!!!!' CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Chest.png Dance mainia.jpg Gen. Of Peace Fla.jpg Gen. Of Peace Flag 2.jpg Gen. Of Peace symbol.jpg Guild 1.png Guild 2.png Guild 3.png O o.png Rhyme.png Rhyme time time.PNG Screenshot 2011-01-20 18-00-37.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-18 21-29-52.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-07 17-52-22 - Copy.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-31 19-38-45.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-07 16-20-47.jpg Shaking-Hands-1-.jpg screenshot_2011-08-03_07-46-33.jpg|Gazing to see what's next coming to the Caribbean Leaderboard1.jpg Screenshot_2011-10-23_09-52-46.jpg|Looting the Gen. Of Peace way Gen. of Peace Epic Poster.jpg|A Guild Poster, made by Captain Goldvane 'Links' Youtube Channel 'Our Anthem and Battle Songs.' Roleplay Our Role-play is different that other role-play pirates. Now a days, most of the Caribbean does the 2009 style role-play. The Gen. Of Peace guild used to partake in that role-play, but decided to quit in the summer of 2011. For a while, the guild did not role-play at all. Then, one of our guildmates (Black Buccaneer) thought of an idea: To role-play but use to 2008, not to 2009, style role-play. This means we will have wars and such, but not against other players, but against the npcs (The non-Playable Character enemies in the game). We will mainly be fighting the enemies of the pirates on the server of Cortevos. Category:Royale Alliance Category:Guilds Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:True Stories Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:POTCO